


The Rumors are True

by Dragomir



Category: Sea Patrol
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Daddy Kink, ET is a slut, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Het and Slash, M/M, Medical Kink, he's going to sleep with everyone in the crew by the end of this, is what these tags are saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were any other ship, ET would have been court-martialled by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lieutenant-Commander Mike Flynn (CO)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this story, but it was fun. ~~I am so going to hell for this.~~

Josh doesn't actually _intend_ to sleep with his commanding officer. In his defense, he hadn't even known that Mike Flynn was going to _be_ his commanding officer at the time. He'd just been a random hook-up in the bar at port, one who was amenable to the idea before having a few drinks. (Which would have made Josh turn the man down, because sleeping with someone should never be a decision aided or influenced by alcohol.)

Mike Flynn keeps a small apartment near the port, and the decor - or lack thereof - should have been Josh's first clue that he'd gone to a fellow navalman's home to have sex. But then Flynn's pressing him up against the wall and they're divesting each other of their clothing as fast as possible in a desperate bid to get to sex before they can reconsider the idea as a bad one. Mike is suitably impressed by Josh's level of athleticism and says so, several times, over the course of the night.

Josh leaves in the early morning, telling Mike that he's got to head to work to meet a new boss, promising to call - and leaving his number on a scrap of paper, just in case he forgets. It takes him twenty minutes in his apartment's shower to get the vestiges of the night's activities off.

And then he gets to the _Hammersley_ and discovers that he spent the night with his new CO's dick up his ass.

He's only slightly less mortified by Lieutenant-Commander Mike Flynn's smirk and the note slipped into his hand.

_I won't tell if you don't. Want to try again next week?_

Josh can't wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Interested in seeing the next chapter? Drop a line and let me know.
> 
> A short note: In the real world, ET would probably have been reported and courtmartialed for breaking the non-fraternization rules, and Mike Flynn would have been kicked out right alongside him. As this is fiction, I'm taking a few liberties with those rules.


	2. Lieutenant Kate MacGregor - XO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, an update... Heheheh.

After falling into bed with his commanding officer by accident, Josh makes sure to question his potential hook-ups more thoroughly before inviting them home or going to theirs (or, in one case, a motel). Anyone who's a member of the Navy and on a ship is no longer considered as a potential fling. It's a safety precaution that Josh feels is justified. (And he carefully ignores the fact that he still occasionally goes to his CO's apartment for quickies when they're in port, because if he acknowledges that, the higher the chance is that the navy will find out and _both_ of them will get court-martialed.)

Kate MacGregor is a member of the navy, and an officer - which hasn't stopped anyone yet - and works a comfortable desk job. She's apparently mooning over a boyfriend that she broke up with recently. Being hit on by an attractive, younger man is apparently just what she needed. She pays for their drinks and links her arm with his, in an apparent order to walk her back to her home like a proper gentleman. Josh bows gallantly and leads her out with a goofy grin on his face.

Lieutenant MacGregor's apartment is...surprisingly girly. None of the women in the navy that Josh knows - the ones whose apartments he's been to, anyways - have been this girly. She does like her decorating scheme, that's for sure. She tells him to wait in the living room while she gets changed, so Josh takes the opportunity to stretch out on the couch. It's comfortable and probably the only masculine piece of furniture in the whole place. (Which probably means that the ex boyfriend bought it, although he has been wrong about that before.)

Josh's jaw almost hits the proverbial floor when Kate comes back. While Mike was...kind of vanilla, as far as gay sex goes, Kate is another matter entirely. For one thing, she's got a collar in her hands, and a hopeful look on her face. She's also wearing a pair of panties designed to hold a strap-on. In the spirit of trying everything at least once, Josh lets her collar him.

It turns out to be one of the greatest decisions he'd made since turning down Mike's invitation to go drinking earlier to help him get over a girlfriend who'd dumped him. Josh discovers that he does, in fact, enjoy being collared and led around by said collar while Kate makes him call her "Ma'am" or "Lieutenant", and resolves to get one for his next round with Mike.

A few weeks later, Lieutenant Kate MacGregor joins the crew of the _Hammersley_. She's the one who dumped Mike.

(The situation isn't as awkward as it could have been, and Josh goes home with both of them when they get back into port.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Want to place a bet on how long it'll be before ET gets caught and court-martialled? Drop a line and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? Good? Bad? Interested in seeing the next chapter? Drop a line and let me know.
> 
> A short note: In the real world, ET would probably have been reported and courtmartialed for breaking the non-fraternization rules, and Mike Flynn would have been kicked out right alongside him. As this is fiction, I'm taking a few liberties with those rules.


End file.
